The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Unlike a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-light-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source. As a result, the thickness and weight of the OLED display can be reduced. In addition, since the OLED display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has received a great deal of attention as a next generation display device of a mobile electronic device.
In general, the OLED display includes two substrates bonded to each other, a display panel assembly configured to have organic light emitting elements formed therein, and a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically connected to the display panel assembly through a flexible circuit board.
Recently, a flexible-organic Liquid Emission Diode (flex-OLED) may be employed as a liquid crystal panel of a mobile phone. In addition, a chip on film (COF) is used because it is thin and its functional characteristics have been substantially improved at both the modular level and the system level.